User talk:Sky Hawks
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 01:43, February 15, 2011 (Please note: This is an automated message) Unknown Title Volcano dont created by you, is not you that created, it ME AND PASCAL5333 that create them.The poisoner 22:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I know but its the stage volcano not the weapon. Sky Hawks 22:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored right now so i'm gonna play Super Smash Bros Brawl on my Wii right now. Sky Hawks 22:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I dont like that first sentence so I deleted it. Sky Hawks 22:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Speddos Pushed It Nice to see I'm not the only one who wants to persecute an advocate of injustice. :D Anyway, for Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons, Ideas for Stick Ranger Compo Items, and Ideas for Stick Ranger Classes, I've seen Speedos' edits, but I'm not sure exactly what the crime is. I've seen him delete some content, but if it's his fanart that he deleted, I'm not sure if that can be counted as a crime. However, if he altered other people's fanart without their consent, then that can definitely count against him. That list of crimes is going to get really large now... [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Now the monstrocity that is Speddos is free... Pray that he behaves. 18:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :One can only hope... [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 18:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Your PG ver 2.1 picture Can you reupload the picture in PNG format? This gives the picture a higher quality. Ivan247 09:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) hmm.................Sky Hawks 01:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) mmmmaybe (i'm talking calmly). Sky Hawks 01:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Change But is the real name.Sorry, not.The poisoner 16:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Because Pistol Hun 1 Instead of Handgun 1 to me makes more sense. Sky Hawks 17:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Correction: Pistol Gun 1 not Pistol Hun 1. Sky Hawks 05:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Speedos the pusher Speedos didn't return immediately after the ban was lifted... I guess we scared him off. :P Just in case Speedos does return and starts attacking people, I'll be waiting... just in case... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) SPEEDOS IS BACK?!?! Well, let's just hope that he/she/WTF doesn't continue to attack the community- Oh my Well, that does it. He's been warned COUNTLESS times, been banned for TWO WEEKS, and he still has learned nothing. He stated, "I'm not sorry for all of the crimes I made." If anyone needs any more reasons to hate him, well, "...therefor i'm a criminal and I kill people..." Not only has Speedos been a generic azz to the whole community, but that child has made a death threat, which is so much more serious. I swear, I will do everything in my power that I can to convince Ivan to perma-ban Speedos. I promise! ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 16:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Speddos the criminal I know that Speedos isn't banned yet... but he will be when Ivan reads his messages, sees the evidence, and bans him. I've done what I had to do, so I'll just sit back and wait... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* That moron just doesn't learn, does he? Oh well, he's perma-banned now! Now this Wiki can go back to the calmer state is was in before Speedos' arrival. :D ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 10:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) BOOYAH!!! I AM SO HAPPAY!!!!!!!!!! That kid better not provoke us again... 16:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, I don't think that s/he is one of the ones who are smart enough to find a way to bypass the block. Finally, peace!... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well what if Speddos can make another account? Is it possible? 19:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::When banning people, there is an option that the admin can select called "Prevent account creation", so Speedos will need to use a proxy to get past the block. I've only actually seen two people on Wikis that somehow managed to edit even though they were banned. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) About Speedos... Yeah, he just made another account. I'm actually a bit impressed... I didn't expect a little boy like Speedos to be smart enough to bypass a permaban... His efforts are futile, in any case. I've already sent a message to Ivan. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I know, I called Speedos a kid not referencing his age, but his maturity and intelligence. He sure acts like one... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, and there isn't a way to automatically ban any username with "Speedos Speddos" in it, but I'm sure that Ivan knows to ban anyone with that name on sight. If this problem persists, then contacting the Wikia Staff might be necessary. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) So Why you copying Happyman2341?He have maked arealdly Poison and Helium. 21:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :They share names and are common ideas. Not really a big deal. And anyway, this guy is one of the many defenders of Happyman, so he probably didn't have any intent on stealing. LD 20:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) HEM HEM. Bite Squirt? Gawd, tell me you're not making a pet store without my consent... LD 20:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No, its just an idea. The Hawks 22:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Phew. Okay. LD 22:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Level Discovery Not to drive anyone mad or anything, but I think it should go like this: 0-9, S-S9, M-M9, U-U9, ... Super --> Mega --> Ultra --> ??? Any opinions? 20:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Speddos P-E.. whatever. Speddos P-E.. whatever is currently dormant. But I predict that soon he will launch an assault on our wiki and destroy basically every page. Brace yourself. 17:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Tell Ivan247 that and we can undo the damage so its like almost nothing happened. The Hawks 19:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Aye. We can undo the vandalism forever. So Speddos is basically stuck. 20:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Error In your prediction, these are not jewels, these are stones. P.S: lol, you put a Super Smash Bros. Melee picture as your avatar. Samuel17 01:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it, thanks. yep I like those characters. The Hawks 02:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You welcome. P.S: i think you have the Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Wii obiviously, cuz me too im playing that. Yeah and I was just playing that 10 minutes ago. The Hawks 02:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Happyman2341 His last contribs is in Fan-Ball wiki.I thing you must go in Fan-Ball wiki, because now, all the ideas page be in this wiki.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ... I think that you're innocent in this event...... But if you do this to me, then I have to give you a warning...... Ivan247Talk Page 03:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC)